May Angels Lead You In
by leedakay
Summary: Sometimes I can't help but wonder if there were angels in this world. Have they been looking out for me? It must be... because to have met someone like him... was already a step into heaven. IchiRuki AU.


**Hi! a oneshot before I'm off for holidays. this was made at approximately two in the morning and ended at approximately three thirty. expect flaws and lots of it. :) but other than that;; enjoyy!

* * *

**

I remembered the first time I stepped foot in this town. It was cold and it was raining. The sleepless road in front of me was busy with bright-lit cars and noisy passer-bys. I clutched my body tightly and bowed down. I was soaked to the bone and I was hungry. I was tired, so tired that I felt I could pass out any moment.

But then it was as if the clouds had parted... when I met you.

It was an unexpected place to meet. I was curling in a dark street when suddenly you came rushing past me, holding your wounded shoulder. You spared me no second glance as you fled past me and I remembered you no more. But it was as if fate... was on my side for once. I met you again on that night during the pouring rain.

You were sprawled near that alley with a bruised face, bloody gashes everywhere on your body and I couldn't help but take pity on you. Imagine me, a total nobody taking pity on a beat-up stranger.

As hostile as you were before, I treated your wounds still and I couldn't help but to get caught in your level of argument. Sometimes I laughed to myself at how stupid my actions were and what my brother would think of me if he ever found out I was behaving this way.

I still remembered when you took me to your home and for the first time in my years of living have I felt the solitude and the warmth of a true home. I felt I belonged somehow in that tiny clinic with you, your two sisters and your insanely loving father. I felt like I was a part of you but I didn't dare tell you all this as I was afraid I would be exiled once again for my presence.

When asked about my background, I used my sister's maiden name as my surname because Kuchiki was a famous name and there was a reason why I escaped in the first place. I hid my past behind my smile; I repressed my overwhelming emotions behind my strong, sapphire eyes. I was welcomed in your family graciously. Without a doubt, I was starting to fall in love with all of you.

As time passed, I began to learn new things by going to a regular school. By going to a normal public school and making friends who never cared about what your status or who your parents are and how much they make. It was bliss making real friends who laugh at your stupid jokes, who tease at basically everything you do and who sticks with you through thick and thin.

But best of all; it was the fact that having you by my side all the while. That was the greatest part of it all.

Sometimes at night I would knock on your door and you would accompany me downstairs to get me a glass of milk to calm my nerves. I hadn't quite told you everything about me at the time but you understood, didn't you? You understood me without having to ask me anything at all. You read me like I was a secret book. Like I was your secret book. And that thinking alone made me warm from my head to my toes.

You'd act all brash around people and you'd put on that stupid scowl of yours – that I would laugh at all the time – but when everything was calm and when you were at ease, something else comes out of you; this other side of you that I always liked to see. I liked to see you smile because it wipes away those unnecessary lines on your face. I chuckled at your sudden mood changes.

I loved how I was able to joke around you, kick, punch, mock and tease you without having to doubt your friendship and trust towards me. I wouldn't be able to do anything of the sort if I was back at the Kuchiki household.

* * *

And as day flew by, months and finally a good year, I began to feel a different feel towards you. It was as if... something in me opened up finally and I could feel something that wasn't there before was here now.

Love.

No, I loved you and your family the moment I set eyes upon you guys but this... was a different kind of feeling.

This was...

I was in love.

With... you.

The very first moment I realised that, my heart beat wildly and I couldn't help feel nervous. I couldn't help feeling scared at the emotion. The only thing I had in mind was _'what if you didn't love _me_?'_

And as time passes I began to feel... distant towards you. You'd asked me so many times why I had changed towards you and all I wanted to do was to jump into your outstretched arms and tell you everything.

But being a Kuchiki... I couldn't. It had been over a year since I'd disappeared but I guess being a Kuchiki by blood did leave its marks. I had traits about me that I couldn't shake off no matter how hard I tried and one of them was to remain strong, keep your cool and your head held high. Do not show signs of weakness whatsoever and it was hard keeping things from you. Especially that of my feelings towards you.

I would reject every hug you tried to offer even though I knew how hard it was for you to offer them in the first place as offering hugs wasn't one of your best qualities. When I turned away I would often regret viciously at your awaiting arms. I held back tears every time I slept and suppressed my sobs at night in order to come off strong and also not to wake Karin and Yuzu up.

And then finally, when everything couldn't possibly get worse; my brother had finally found me.

* * *

He found me after a year and threatened to sue them. With much begging and pleading, he finally let them go and in return brought me back.

I could still remember the face you had when I told you who I really was; Kuchiki Rukia, the heir to the Kuchiki noble family's household. I could remember the lines on your face, the shock in your eyes... etched vividly in my own. I never forgave myself after that.

And now... I was paying the price of it. I was repenting not only to myself but to you and your family as well.

I'm sorry Ichigo if I ever... hurt you.

Three months later I was soon to be someone else's wife. It was odd; just a year ago I was living like a normal seventeen year-old and now here I was... deciding gifts for the guests of my soon-to-be wedding.

I was getting betrothed. It should be a good thing. I remembered at school, the girls used to say how lucky they were to marry someone rich, handsome and kind. But those traits are useless to me. I wanted more, I wanted a little bit of spark. I wanted...

Ichigo.

It should be clear to me by now that there's no one out there for me except for Ichigo. Why couldn't my brother see that? Why couldn't he ever listen to me for once? I wiped away my tears and put on a fresh smile. That smile meant more to me than anything. It showed my pain and hopelessness. It showed the hurt of being forced into doing something out of your will.

But let's face it; there was no way out for me.

During the wedding day I sat alone on the dressing table, my bridesmaids were busy preparing themselves and I stole a glance of myself on the big vanity. I couldn't help but marvel at the girl staring back at me.

Her beautiful raven-coloured hair was tied up in a neat, tight bun, decorated with a shimmering diamond tiara. Her veil was flowing down her slender neck all the way to her feet. She was wearing a pure white dress that exposed her creamy chest and slender neck. She looked beautiful.

But her eyes... showed nothing but pain and sorrow. Although her face was beautifully made up, the way her perfectly coated lips frowned and the way her cheeks puffed out made her look unattractive.

The girl staring back at me wasn't me.

It was never me.

* * *

As I walked to the altar, I couldn't help looking around and hoping that maybe just maybe he was here. But my brother's firm grip on my arm made me stop looking and concentrated on my walking. I sighed inwardly and bit my lip.

_It's no use, Rukia, invitation sent or not, you know he's not coming._

But fate seemed to be on my side this time as the double doors of the building opened and there he stood with his handsome tuxedo, clashing perfectly with his orange hair. The expression he wore was that of a devastated looking man who had just lost something precious to him. I couldn't help but let out a strangled gasp.

"Rukia?" he asked, stepping forward but was stopped by a strong arm. Renji, my friend, tried to block him from going any further.

"Ichigo." I whispered, my frowns returning and my rebellious streak coming back to me. "Let go of me, nii-sama." I hissed, tugging on my arm for freedom but my brother persisted.

"Guards," he said quietly and almost immediately, my orange-haired saviour was swarmed with security who had been hiding inconspicuously in the building.

For a moment I could only watch him being pulled away.

_So what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky so strong so proud..._

_I never said thank you for that..._

_Now I'll never have a chance._

For a _moment_... all I could manage to think was the 'what ifs and what could be's'. I watched him being pulled away, all the while, trying his hardest to reach towards me. "RUKIAA!" I heard him shout and as if something had switched on inside me, I blinked out of my reverie and casted a look around.

All I saw were people whom I hardly knew and have never met dressed elegantly sitting down with horrified expressions at him attending my wedding which stated that I was marrying a total stranger I've never known well enough and there was me, my reflection on one of the steel trays. I saw that same girl but this time... there was hope in her eyes. Hope that had been restored when _he _had came in bursting through that door.

"Nii-sama, please." I whispered, turning to my brother, my eyes pleading. Byakuya turned away, refusing to meet my eyes which were so very similar to his wife's. I knew it hurt him as much as it was hurting me but I didn't care. I wanted him to listen to me for once. I wanted him to "fucking listen to me!" I shouted, yanking my arm free. Shocked by my gesture, he made no attempt to hold me back. Taking this as a chance, I rounded on him and glared at him.

"Nii-sama, please, for once, listen to what I have to say."

It was as if time had stopped and I was the only one moving. Everyone's eyes were directly on me now and I gulped. But I continued. It was now or never. "Nii-sama," I said quietly, "please reconsider your decision on me getting married." I said pleadingly. "I don't want to marry someone I don't know and don't like just for the fact of keeping the Kuchiki name as the nobles. I refuse to sacrifice my love and freedom for that." I said, trembling slightly. "You of all people should know that when you married my sister."

Something in Byakuya nii-sama snapped and his eyes looked into mine for the first time in years. I saw all the pain, all the hurt coming back and I could see the ice thawing the cold facade, revealing all vulnerability he possessed. I stepped to the front and took hold of my brother's hand.

"Please." I whispered.

He closed his eyes and turned away. _He turned away from me and from the world_.

* * *

"Ichigo! I told you a million times not to play with my Chappy!" Kuchiki Rukia screamed to the top of her lungs. Kurosaki Ichigo, who was currently having an intense battling out with his father, looked up the stairs and replied "I didn't, stupid, Yuzu did! – AAH!"

"Gomen ne, Rukia-chan!"

Rukia sighed and placed her soft toy back on the double bed.

She was currently living in the Kurosaki household for the whole of summer vacation until she and Ichigo would head off to college together. It was approximately 37 degrees, her hair was sticking at the back of her neck, her sweat was forming a dense swimming pool on her feet and the air-conditioner in hers and Ichigo's room wasn't working. It sounded like hell but Rukia had found a little bit of heaven inside it.

Later that day after both Ichigo and Isshin spotted bruises on their faces; the five of them went out for ice cream.

As Isshin, Karin and Yuzu went to play on the swing, Rukia and Ichigo found time for themselves. Subconsciously, Rukia leaned onto Ichigo's shoulder and he held out his arm for her to lie on his chest. She wrapped her slender arm around his torso and the other to eat her ice cream.

The slight breeze was heaven for them.

"Ichigo," Rukia muttered, finishing her ice cream.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She whispered.

"For what?"

"For..." she looked up and sapphire clashed with amber. "Well, for everything."

Ichigo sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're an idiot," he said before crushing his lips onto her. "I should be thanking you." He said and gave her another kiss this time gentler on her mouth. As both watched the evening sun together and marvel at its beauty, they couldn't help but wonder whether angels existed.

* * *

**That's it; my last oneshot before the holidays. :) Undecided is still 'MEHH'-ing and Thirteen Steps is still under progress. i'm still having trouble finishing that last part of the 17th chapter. ugghhh!**

**anywhoo... i know this is.. weird BUT i found my old external and i had all these songs from years before and one of them was Jimmy Eat World's 'Hear You Me'. i guess you could say the general idea of the story came from here. so props to Jimmy Eat World and to my overly active nocturnal brain.**

**Nitez people. :D reviewwwwwwwwwww!  
**


End file.
